


典型AB恋

by Chyzne



Category: ming×jackeylove
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyzne/pseuds/Chyzne
Summary: 喻文波是世界上最香最甜的小beta
Kudos: 6





	典型AB恋

**Author's Note:**

> *摸鱼，提前祝大家元旦快乐
> 
> *国际三禁
> 
> *史喻，取名废，波波在我这儿是世上最香的小beta
> 
> *现背，但这个设定真的ooc，而且感觉写得很乱，请更喜欢纪实文学的宝贝们避一下雷，请勿上升选手本人，有锅我背

01

喻文波又做梦了。

和上次，上上次，上上上次，一模一样。梦里远在北京的恋人从后边抱着他，性器埋在他身体里一下一下往里边顶弄，还要拿舌尖舔他后颈那块儿可能是腺体的地方，沉着嗓子夸他好香。他感觉浑身轻飘飘的如处云端，鼻尖周围绕着一股子奇怪的味道，又苦又甜，混在一起却还意外的挺和谐。

他知道自己在做梦。

醒来的时候也不像第一次那样慌得没神，只是受了春梦影响的身体仍然燥热，该硬的地方照样硬得张扬，他都不用低头看就知道裤裆那块儿现在是什么样。

这个样子反正是睡不了安稳觉了。喻文波也不过多纠结，眼睛一闭就把手伸进了宽松的睡裤里。

02

喻文波和史森明是早恋。

在一起的时候喻文波还是个未成年，史森明也还没有分化，为此两队队友都操心得要命，担心这俩弟弟搞什么双A双O绝世虐恋，当事人倒是洒脱得要命，都在一起了还能分咋的，ABO不管怎么排列组合最多不就是你插我我插你的互攻结局呗。

可说是这样说，其实史森明还是很在意分化结果这东西的，对此喻文波印象最深的是有次两队聚餐，他俩溜出去在大街上溜达的时候，史森明拉着他手看了他半天突然来了一句:“儿子，我觉得你以后要是分化成O了肯定是小苍兰味的。”

小苍兰？这玩意儿喻文波听都没听说过。有天突然想起来了，上网一搜，他看着百度百科的图片上那一小朵一小朵的白花，突然就懊恼起来。

这味道肯定娘唧唧的。想着就点开和史森明的聊天窗口，骂了一句崽种，意料之中收到了对方pin来的三个问号。

后来真正闻到这味道是成年时宋义进送的一瓶香水，祖玛龙的英国梨小苍兰香水，好闻还是很好闻，他也不知道这玩意儿是女士香水，想着送了就要用嘛，史森明来上海找他出门吃饭喻文波就用了一次，平时一直以钢铁直男自标的人用了香水，他觉得不好意思，下楼的时候故意和站在楼下等他的人隔开一点低着头催人快走，史森明亲热地凑过来揽他肩膀，就闻见他身上的味儿了。

“儿子你换沐浴露了？好香啊。”

喻文波耳根子烫得厉害，想开口骂一句什么带过去，史森明居然也没再说什么，只咧嘴一笑过来温温柔柔在他脖子上亲了一下。

03

史森明分化得实在迟，迟到队友有段时间已经开始讨论他和極队那小ad要是搞双B恋该谁在上面了，某天清晨基地却突然爆出一股子莫名其妙的苦味儿，队医过来给刚分化易感期的人扎了一针之后，队友欢天喜地奔走相告，RNG成为截止辅助分化时间以来lpl唯一一支全A战队。

史森明乐呵呵地给喻文波发信息，说爸爸是个Alpha嘻嘻嘻，这边还没分化的小ad抠着手指头思考这崽种分化成A到底是好还是不好，想了半天发现没什么用，都已经是个A了还能有什么办法，就回了一句那给爷买个皮肤庆祝一下，最后只收到了那人给他买的一箱ad钙。

两个月后，一直没什么分化迹象的喻文波拿到医院开给他的分化结果，把那瓶香水塞进了衣柜最顶上的抽屉里，再也没拿出来过。

04

IG的那个小ad是个beta，联盟知道这事儿的人都觉得挺好。

其实单纯就打游戏而言，beta相比Alpha是更为有利的存在，不会受发情期和易感期影响，比赛场上也不会特别受Alpha信息素的压制，很适合职业选手的职业特殊性。

还挺有道理。

可史森明总觉得自己的小朋友对于这个分化结果并不满意，虽然他也不敢说这人一心就想着分化成omega给他生小龟龟，但就是觉得喻文波不是很高兴。但依这人的性子，明了去问肯定是问不出来什么的，他就抽空跟人家双排打游戏跟他一起上分，有时候开玩笑似的谈起一些关于AB恋和AO恋的事情也被喻文波三言两语带过去聊不起来，他就更确定这人不对劲了。

后来还是宋义进有天晚上突然给他打了个电话，告诉他杰克最近老是做同样的梦，梦见自己是个omega，有所有omega都有的腺体和甜甜的信息素，梦里的史森明很喜欢舔他脖子后边儿的腺体，不用说也该知道这人是分化成beta非常没有安全感。

最后宋义进还告诉他说：“虽然平时他好像不是很在乎这些，但其实杰克是真的很在意，也是真的很喜欢你，如果你也是真的喜欢他的话那希望你不要太在意第二性别，好好爱他吧。”把史森明说得心里一抽一抽的，挂了电话就直往ig基地去了。

喻文波显然没做好他半夜会突然出现在自家基地的准备，穿个睡衣顶个鸡窝头就去开门见他了，因为刚被从梦里叫醒打个哈欠都能流眼泪，史森明以为他是又做梦了太悲伤，心疼得不行，上去就把人抱在怀里一顿掏心掏肺的表白，什么我喜欢的是你喻文波这个人所以不管怎么样都会一直喜欢你的啦，什么别说你是beta了就算你是alpha我也喜欢你啦，什么就算是beta也可以为爱鼓掌啦，越说越离谱越说越色情，喻文波羞得要命，小小声应他说知道了，两人这事儿才算彻底解决下来。

至于义进后来因为被这对小学鸡情侣秀得眼疼而无比后悔自己当时帮忙拯救他俩的爱情危机，那就都是后话了。

05

喻文波曾经问过高振宁史森明的信息素是什么味儿，高大的Alpha不明所以地啊了一声，一句你是他男朋友你不知道吗居然要来问另一个Alpha卡在喉咙口，想起来小Beta对信息素迟钝的感知后，愣是咽下去，认真回忆了一会儿道:“这闻得少我也忘了，好像就苦不拉几的”。

苦不拉几？

史森明长那个人畜无害的样子，又整天笑嘻嘻的，分化成拥有绝对统治力的Alpha已经很奇怪了，信息素居然还是苦的？？？

波波疑惑，波波不知道这个世界到底是怎么了。

当时正好赶上全明星，他搁后台化了妆准备去皇族的休息室找男朋友玩，拐弯儿的时候正遇上两个从人家休息室出来的工作人员，俩小姑娘叽叽喳喳地在那讨论，一个问你刚刚闻到小明的信息素了嘛另外一个疯狂点头，最后两个人一起呜呜呜叫说平时打比赛凶就算了信息素还是那么有压制力的苦艾酒，小明真的好A一男的哦。

？

他觉得应该给史森明也买一瓶香水。

06

有想法了就行动起来，他特意找了小钰嫂子取经，仔仔细细认认真真给史森明挑了一瓶维密的香氛，趁着人家生日送给他了，史森明高兴得不行哎呀我儿子这么抠一人居然舍得给我买这么贵的香水了这得多爱我啊，晚上聚餐结束回去了就试，最后被甜得一齁，一把把送礼的人压到床单里边咬着他耳朵问是不是故意的。

“你那信息素太苦了，我给你中和中和。”喻文波丝毫不慌，咧着嘴呲着牙笑。

史森明也不恼，跟着嘻嘻嘻笑往他侧颈上嘬一口留个印子一边撩了小beta的衣服道：  
“不用，你已经够甜了。”


End file.
